Development of portable and low-cost technologies for chemical and physical sensing is important. Traditional solutions suffer from limitations, such as being expensive, bulky, or fragile, or requiring of trained personnel to operate. In addition, many traditional methods of sensing require physical contact of the device with the sensing element/material via wires or solid-state circuitry to acquire data.